Un giro de 360 grados en mi vida
by Rizumy
Summary: "Todo cambio desde el momento en que quedé embarazada". Esta es la historia de Katerina Petrova, mas conocida como Katherine Pierce.


Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J. Smith, pero claro que algunos serán inventados por mi. La historia esta basada en la serie de televisión, pero no todo es igual.

El peor error que cometí fue enamorarme, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Gracias a que quedé embarazada, el que era mi novio, me ha dejado.

No quiero a este bebé que esta dentro de mí, lo odio. Desde que mi madre supo de esto, no dudó en decir que apenas nazca, me tengo que ir lejos, muy lejos de Bulgaria.

-Katerina, ve a comprar el pan –me dice fríamente.

-Ya estoy en mi octavo mes, mamá por favor, no me quiero esforzar –le contesto.

-Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de revolcarte con ese pelafustán –gruñe molesta.

-Mamá.. yo.. lo amaba.

-El amor no es solo sexo, ¿sabías?

-Lo hice por amor, ¡Estoy segura que si no fuera por este bebé, yo hubiera estado junto a él en ese entonces!

Siento unas lágrimas recorrer por mis mejillas, ya era habitual que me sacaran en cara la estupidez que llegué a hacer.. Por amor.

Mi madre coloca en mi mano un pañuelo.

-Sécate esas lágrimas, los Petrova no lloramos por mas que se nos venga el mundo abajo.

-G-gracias mamá, no te preocupes, de todas maneras iré a comprar el pan –tomo el dinero y salgo.

No hay día en el que no me sienta estúpida. ¿Cómo creer en alguien que nunca se había volteado a verme detalladamente? Él solo vio mi exterior y no lo que se encontraba en mi interior. Puede que haya sido el más grande error que he cometido en mis cortos 17 años pero, por todo lo que he pasado, me di cuenta que nadie esta contigo en los momentos mas difíciles, nadie te puede entender. Si se pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo habría retrocedido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al entrar a la panadería, el panadero me brinda una sonrisa cálida como las que suele dar a sus clientes.

-3 kilos de pan, por favor –le pido sonriendo.

-Enseguida señorita, ya vengo.

La panadería era el único lugar en el que me siento a gusto.

-Aquí esta sus 3 kilos de pan, señorita Katerina –dijo alegre, sosteniendo una bolsa grande con los panes.

-Muchísimas gracias –cojo la bolsa.

-De nada. Apropósito, ¿cómo se ha sentido? –señala mi crecida barriga.- ¿Patea mucho?

-Sí, bien, y lo normal, supongo –suelto una pequeña risita.

-Nunca olvides que todo, pasa por alguna razón. Puede que el futuro te tenga preparado algo mejor.

-Ojalá sea así, ya me debo ir. Espero que sea un provechoso día para usted –me voy sin mas que hacer.

Muchos me miran extrañamente, mientras camino hacia mi hogar. Aunque a mi no me importe en los mas mínimo, pero, para mi familia es inaudito que una Petrova haya quedado embarazada antes de casarse con el prometido que tenían asignado. Soy una decepción familiar, dice mi padre.

Justo al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, empiezo a sentir fuertes contracciones, me hinco, son puntadas fuertes. Ya es la hora.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –golpeo desesperadamente la puerta.

Mi vista se esta nublando un poco y no lo entiendo, nunca pensé que pasaban tantas cosas cuando ya era la hora de dar a luz. Veo como se abre rápidamente la puerta, es mi madre. Coloca mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y me ayuda a llegar a mi habitación.

-Tranquila, respira hondo, todo estará bien –dice para tranquilizarme.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me recuesta en mi cama, y trae un plato hondo con agua y un paño. También trae un paño mas grande. Se acerca a mi y coloca el paño mojado sobre mi frente. Coloca mis piernas abiertas para facilitar la llegada de ese bebé que estaba en mi interior.

Ya, venía. Un gran dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo en mi parte baja, quería que todo esto terminara, ya no resistía más.

-¡Puja Katerina! –Me gritó, sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente.

Pujo lo más que puedo, mi respiración esta a mil, pujo cada vez más hasta triplicar la velocidad de mi respiración. Estoy segura que la mano de mamá esta roja de tan fuerte que la aprieto.

-Esta al descubierto su cabeza –dijo feliz mamá. –Puja más, yo se que puedes.

-E-está bien –puedo decir con las pocas fuerzas que tengo.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, hago mi penúltimo puje, siento que me desmayaré. Daré mi último esfuerzo, por este bebé, aunque lo odie. El último de muchos gemidos, último puje, vi círculos negros por toda la habitación.

-¡Salió, salió y es niña! –Gritó llena de emoción mamá.

Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue a mi mamá tomando en brazos a esa niña que había parido hace unos minutos.


End file.
